mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Air elemental
Do we need this? I don't see a point in splitting every single elemental into separate pages. They're all the same, came from the same plane, and overall have a lot in common. We can't write the same general information on each and every elemental page there is, that would be ridiculous! I do understand that you can split HoMM5 ones since they are in another universe, but leave all the rest in one article! --GreatEmerald 11:20, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I think we do. It's improper to group articles on monsters who recur in several games together into one ugly page which swaps between one genre and another, unless they're purely plot-related. Since these articles are on the gameplay creature and its stats, not its overarching role in the story, I feel they've got to be differentiated. Just my two cents :) --Dubiel 16:38, October 9, 2009 (UTC) This is the page that made me consider splitting every creature in it's own article. We don't want pages that look like that. Beside, I think that when you want to read about air elementals, you are searching for the creature from a specific, desired game, and not on an evolution of the creature throughout the series.--Zamfir30 17:56, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :My point is that this wiki is more story related than information related. You can find all creature stats and all on any fansite there is, while you can find details about their actual story only here. So if a person wants to read about Air Elementals in general, about where they came from, why and what abilities they have, he won't find any page like that right now. Also, they are all the same creatures, they aren't different in any way other than stats and abilities. Besides, this setup we have right here really clutters the Creature category as well as individual elemental pages. And I see nothing bad in the Devil page, too. --GreatEmerald 21:56, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::We're a source for all info related to MM, not exclusively lore, so I must still contest the idea of mutual creature pages. Too many creatures in the series share a name yet are wholly different, graphically or otherwise (e.g. Gorgon of MM5 to Gorgon of H3, or the same for Gremlin, or Ogre, or Crystal Dragon). Air Elementals are among the lesser offenders, but be that as it may. ::Plus I think it would be difficult to find wieldy names for an article covering, say, Dragonflies (who show up in MM7, Heroes III, MM9, KB and LoMM). It's just more uniform and organised with individual articles per creature per game; we don't throw too much unrelated or disjointed info in together as one. The differences between MM5/6 or Heroes 3/4 alone could confuse; mixing both genres is just unnecessary compression. ::I think it's a good compromise to cover universal lore of races in the context of the whole series in a more nebulous article, like "Elves (Enroth)", "Elementals (original universe)", "Kreegan", "Naga (Ashan)" and such. That way we run less risk of mixing too much varied gameplay into one page. Again just my take on it all. ;) --Dubiel 23:24, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::I do agree about gorgons and such, but Air Elementals are the same everywhere, especially when comparing MM7-HoMM3-MM8-HoMM4 (not sure about others; they even look and are named the same here). So at least the most related ones should be merged - I'd say at least HoMM3 and HoMM4 in one and MM7 and MM8 in another. Alternatively, all MM and HoMM ones could be merged - there still won't be too much of unnecessary info there. Otherwise there simply won't be enough information on one page to call it an article. :::As for the general articles, yes, I thought about it, it could be a good idea. A page with common information on the creature types would be useful; article on all Elementals makes a lot of sense, too. :::Another question: what do we do with creature upgrades, such as Archer (H5) and Marksman? Do we keep them separate, or in one? --GreatEmerald 18:58, October 10, 2009 (UTC)